


Did I ask?

by SergeantStucky_SilentCreepyRage



Series: Prompts [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes Feels, Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Guardians of the Galaxy References, Hurt Bucky Barnes, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, My First Fanfic, Tags Are Hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-26 00:05:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10775295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SergeantStucky_SilentCreepyRage/pseuds/SergeantStucky_SilentCreepyRage
Summary: They took him, crying, and screaming, and thrashing in their hold. Took him when he had every right to be dead. He couldn't fight, not without his arm. He was defenseless, weakened. Hydra had him before, Hydra took him before, and Steve came. Steve came and got him, and Steve would come again. Bucky was sure, he'd wait as long as he'd have to. A day, a week, a month, a year, a lifetime, Stevie'll always come for him. But now, now he had to fight.A new person enters the room. The sea of doctors part, let the person come between them and let him stand at the end of the table. A familiar face comes into view, and smiles. A sharp, evil twist of lips, barring of teeth."You are to be the new fist of HYDRA!" Zola says.





	Did I ask?

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my first fic. I re-watched Guardians of the Galaxy and thought that what Rocket said about being made into a monster also implied to Bucky, so I wrote a short fic about Bucky turning into the Winter Soldier. I hope you like it. Please don't be to harsh in the comments.

**"Well I didn't ask to get made..."**

They took him, crying, and screaming, and thrashing in their hold. Took him when he had every right to be dead. He couldn't fight, not without his arm. He was defenseless, weakened. Hydra had him before, Hydra took him before, and Steve came. Steve came and got him, and Steve would come again. Bucky was sure, he'd wait as long as he'd have to. A day, a week, a month, a year, a lifetime, Stevie will always come for him. But now, now he had to fight.

He couldn't let them have him. Not this time. Not again. He was supposed to die, supposed to be dead as soon as he hit the ground. But Bucky was still living. Still breathing and crying and kicking and screaming. He was there.

They strapped him down to a table, the same cold metal table as the first time, but not before he gave the guard a good kick to the groin. He was going to fight them until if it killed him, and he pray to God, whatever god that'll listen that it won't. He could die though, he'd be okay with it, welcome actually, if that meant they won't hurt him again.

But he wanted to see Steve, had to see Steve. They had to be together, they promised. _To the end of the line._ That was their promise, as much of vows they could say to each other, the closest thing to 'I love you' that they have. He intends to keep it. He screams again, thrashes really, pulling against the restraits as hard as he could.

It did nothing but dig into his arm, nothing but make him bleed.

People in lab coats swarm him, coming closer and holding a bunch of medical equipment. They surround his body, one of them plunging a needle into his skin, without so much as a warning, filling his body, his blood with whatever drug was in it. He goes limp. Others doctors come, cutting his clothes, leaving him in nothing but his briefs. He does nothing, can't do nothing, but let out a weak, 'stop' that doesn't do anything.

A new person enters the room. The sea of doctors part, let the person come between them and let him stand at the end of the table. A familiar face comes into view, and smiles. A sharp, evil twist of lips, baring of teeth.

"You are to be the new fist of HYDRA!" Zola says.

Everything goes black before Bucky even has the chance to spit, 'no!'  


**"...I didn't ask to be torn apart..."**

He had a new arm. Shiny. Cold. Medal. Strong. Hydra's. It had a red star on the shoulder. A communist symbol. They wanted to make him into something else, something worse, something he's not. He didn't want that, didn't want to be a 'fist of Hydra' whatever that was.

His cell was cold, like winter. It was dark, like the night. It was harsh, like a soldier in war. It was lonely, empty, like he was.  
Six guards came in, and he stood, ready to be defensive. They brought out batons and a syringe.

Two grabbed his arms, roughly, but he was strong, stronger than he was before. He didn't know what Zola did, but he thinks it made him like Steve. He fought the guards, too easily and fought the other four as well. He didn't kill them, since they were smart enough not to bring fatal weapons, and he didn't want to do that with his bare hands. He wanted to preserve his humanity. Or whatever parts of it he had left.

More guards burst through the door, there was a lot of them and he could see them coming, and coming, and coming in swarms. He did the best he could fighting them, he had super strength and his metal arm gave him a advantage, but he was still one man. Still one person against dozens.

Eventually they got him, dragging him away to another room where he heard people talking in both German and Russian, but he knew enough to catch the words 'wipe him', 'earse him', 'make him forget', and 'programming and conditioning'. He's nauseated.

They put him in a chair, it was metal, bulky and had a lot of equipment sticking out of it. The guy who was speaking in Russian came over, told him to sit. He spat in his face. German guy nodded and the guards forced him to sit. They strapped him in and whatever the restraints were made out of it was strong enough to hold even him.

Zola entered the room, smiling all sinister, hands clasped around his back. He directed people in German and they listen. Turning on the chair and doing other things that he couldn't see. The whole time he sat there, struggling against the restraints, glaring at Zola like that alone could make him go away, make this all stop. A bunch of things were placed on his body, it made him queasy, but he didn't show it, just kept glaring, hoping to God that this would kill him, take him to Steve, before they do what they want.

"You weren't very cooperative Sergeant Barnes, so you don't get anything to ease the pain." Zola said. "Begin the procedure doctor." The chair fired up and shook.

His curses and escape attempts quickly turn into him screaming and writhing in pain.

Bucky goes into the chair. The Asset comes out.

**"...And put back together..."**

They give the Asset a code name. The Winter Soldier. They give the Asset a mission, a test run. The Asset never had a mission before, it seems to simple, to easy for someone of the Asset's skills. The Asset doesn't know where the Asset got said skills from.

The Asset hears the handlers talking about killing someone. About how that someone is a "probably and they need to stop him so they could continue with their plans" a handler argues. "But he doesn't have the same goal," the prime handler answers.

The Asset wonders if they are referring to the Asset. The Asset laughs at the thought. The Asset is not a person, is not a he. It is a it. It is an Asset. And it is loyal to it's handler.

The handler comes to it with a mission. He needs to train to test its skills. They predicted that It's skills would be in top condition but needed to be sure. They gave the Asset a fake mission; infiltrate a nazi base to spy on Hitler and kill him without getting detected. His alias is Hans Sauer.

His mission was successful but the scientist said that it's conditioning was flawed. They put it in the Chair for conditioning, for more programming. It hesitated, which is not allowed. It did not perform in top condition.

They go over it's languages. It knows seventeen fluently. It doesn't know when it learned this. It probably learned this before, but it is not allowed to think about before.

They tested it's fighting. It's better than other Hydra agents. It successfully killed twenty-three of them before it's handler stopped it.

The Asset is obedient. Perfectly docile. It doesn't struggle when it's taken back to the Chair. It doesn't argue, but stays silent. So when it hears about what it's progress was like, compared to before, it was horrified. It didn't listen before. It struggled before. It _fought it's handlers_ before. That was embarrassing, that was unacceptable. It's glad it's changed, so it will now be loyal to its handlers, to Hydra.

It was made to be a perfect soldier. It knows seventeen languages, is a top assassin, heavily enhanced, and completely obedient. It has no feelings, no emotions, nothing to compromise itself.

It's cell was cold, like winter. It was dark, like the night. It was harsh, like a soldier in war. It was lonely, empty, like it's mind.

The Asset is a perfect and deadly weapon, it fit's the title The Winter Soldier.

**"...Over and Over..."**

It disobeyed it's orders and now it knew what happened when it displayed even the slightest bit of hesitance. The handlers took him away, not to cyro, not even to the Chair for maintenance, conditioning and a wiping, but to a room with chains, restraints and weapons. Torture weapons.

It was retrained on a wall with chains, guards surrounding it in a semi-circle. It's handler had been disappointed, had said that it had failed Hydra.The Asset thought to point out that the mission was still a success, but did not. It was already in trouble. It needed to be reminded of who it belonged to, and it belonged to Hydra. After all, a weapon only belongs to it's owner.

The guards took out some weapons like batons and taser guns. The Asset thought it should remind the guards that those weapons cannot hurt it, but remembered it could not speak, unless ordered to. It internally kicked itself for its mistake, it did not get _hurt_ but got _damaged_ , it did not correct handlers, the handler was always right.

It saw many flaws in it's programming and thought it should be fixed, so it did not stop the guards from removing its tactical gear, it did not stop the guards from piercing it with whatever weapon they chose. In fact, it welcomed it, needing to be correct in the error of it's ways. The Asset did not tire, but the guards did. It guessed hours must have went by in that room because the guards switched three times already and it knows that the guards only rotate every five hours.

They brought it out to the Chair, strapping it in. It didn't get the mouth guard this time, it didn't deserve it. It failed it's handler. It screamed in pain, writhing in the small space that it had. This was just part of the conditioning but it didn't think it would be this painful. The Chair had damaged it before, but not as much as now. Before the Chair just left it disorientated, but it was beginning to be nonfunctional. The electricity that shocked it's body stung, making it's skin dry and raw. Sensitive. The Chair was not programming it, it decided on further assessment of the situation, but wiping it. It didn't know how it perform like this, forgetting everything, but had confidence in its skills, its ability. Slowly but surely, it forgot.

It found itself in the Chair when the shaking of it's body calmed down a little. It's handler was standing over it, frown in place on it's handlers normally stony face.

It was brought down to a room with chains, restraints, and weapons. Torture weapons. It got tied up against the wall with the chains, guards surrounding it. It was not prepared for the first strike of a fist to come on it's face. It was a little more prepared for the kick that followed.

"This is what happens when you disobey, Soldat. Let this be a reminder. Don't let it happen again." It's handler said. The handler left the room, locking the door behind him. It continued to get beat, to get stabbed, to get shot and cut open to see how fast it heals. It didn't remember what it did but it didn't think it was important to. It didn't need to know it's failure.

The guards left after the fourth switch in the room, and the handler came back. It got new orders and tools that it was supposed to complete in order to finish the mission. It didn't think twice about it and nodded.

It took the weapon, a knife and started to stab itself in its left shoulder, where the metal meets skin. It slowly pried the metal away from the skin, trying to be quick and careful like the handler order. The handler didn't want to cause further damage to the Asset, since it had another mission after this. It thought the handler was being nice. It almost screamed in pain when a certain stab dug into a sore spot but it didn't. It's been instructed to keep quiet.

The Asset had disobeyed, but it was back to being the perfect soldier.

  **"...Into some... Some little monster."**

It had a mission. It was a simple mission, one that it thought it was over qualified for. Go in, assassinate level two targets, Killian Richards and Madison Richards. Kidnap two minor targets, Michael Richards and Lyla Richards. Torture minors for information and report to handlers. Simple.

It waited until night to strike. The targets were inside eating, with the minor targets, the window giving a clear view. It got in position and locked onto Target One. It fired. Target One fell, Target Two got up and pulled minors away from the window, and checked on Target One, who was certainly dead. He aimed for Target Two, and fired. Target Two collapsed on top of Target One's prone form.

The Soldier went into the house, silently as it was trained. The minors were huddled into the corner when the Soldier found them. It drugged both minors, making them unconscious and easier to relocate. It gave the minors away to other agents who were supposed to torture them. That Soldier was not trained or specialized in torture, but trained to kill. The agents took care of that.

The agents finished their mission in two hours. They told the Soldier to wait in the room so the minors won't escape before he could return to the handlers. He did.  
The minors we busted and bruised. The girl was unconscious in her brother's lap. The boy was glaring at it as soon as it entered the room.

"Who are you?" The boy asked. No answer. "What do you want with us?" Nothing. "Why are we hear?!" Silence. "Ugh, why don't you answer? Fine. Just know that what you're doing isn't human."

The Soldier made no sound but thought it should laugh. It is not human. It is a machine, a weapon. A tool to be used. It is not human. It is the Fist of Hydra. It is the Asset. A dangerous gun, made to shoot.

The Soldier, The Asset, they are one in the same, they are _monsters._

**Author's Note:**

> Wow you got this far! Congrats!  
> Join me on Tumblr, https://hidingouthere.tumblr.com/


End file.
